effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Aksel Jägerhorn
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance Ryan Lee Micheal Pitt (Scott Hoying Pentatonix) Personality I'm stubborn. That's it, and that's that. I know what I feel, I know what I think. No one can change my mind when I've come to a decision. When my pigheadedness forces things to come to a standstill I'll compromise, that doesn't mean I'm throwing away my own opinion. It means I know how to be the bigger person, despite how much I want to squabble, and be petty. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES History My name is Aksel Örjan Gyllenhaal Jägerhorn. My father is Hartvik Jägerhorn and my mother is Ember Gyllenhaal. I was born in Helsinki, Finland, but I was raised in Sweden. My father and I sat through so many shows, there is not a time I do not remember my father getting bored, and opting to use a Dark Jinx or Charm one of her cast mates. He was never able to sit through an entire performance while watching my mother onstage when I was little. She was a star at the Svenska teatern. She could act, she sang, and she danced. My mother could do it all. My father is a wizard, a Pure-Blood, he loved my mother, but he hated to indulge my mother in her dalliances with the Muggle world. My mother was a Muggle-born, and an exceptionally gifted witch. She had the ability to manipulate the mind with out the use of incantations or a wand, she tried to teach me to do the same. As her son I should have been able to, at least half of what she did should have been possible. Before she died I was barely able to do any of what my mother could. Since her passing I have gained a significant amount of expertise. I'm not as good as she was, but with more time I might be. Hartvik, my father, was disowned by the family (Jägerhorn af Spurila) for marrying my mother Ember. She carried a noble name, but it was not hers by right of birth. She captivated him, and despite the hard times they had together, she chose to spend the rest of her life with him. My mother died when I was eight, her heart stopped beating. A few friends of mine sort of started an a capella group, we already sang together non-stop. Without them I can't say I ever would have grieved the loss of my mother properly. I think it was my way of remembering her, after she died I started singing more and more. My father hates it, but it is the only time I still feel her with me. When I was ten my father remarried. His first new wife was called Persia, she is the mother to my half-sister Alondra, the only lasting result of their marriage. That pinhead. I mean, that person did not know my father had a son, a Half-Blood son to make matters worse. When I met her she was pregnant with Alondra. After that she did not spend one single minute in the same room that I was in. She left my father after Alondra was born. My father kept Alondra, and her mother would take her away every few weeks, sometimes every other month. Around the time I was thirteen, Alondra was three, my father started dating again. He moved a woman named Malin into our house. Alondra took to Malin. It was great for me, we had no mother, and she was going to need someone to teach her how to do girly things. A few months after Malin married my father I moved out, Alondra was ten, she would be going away to school soon. She wouldn't miss me as much, not anymore. I always felt I needed to be there for her the way my mom was for me. When her mother stopped coming to get her spending more time with her seemed like the right thing to do. Relationships Family Jägerhorn Hartvik Jägerhorn and Ember Gyllenhaal Alondra Jägerhorn Malin Wahlberg Jägerhorn Persia Lagerfeld Friends Kristi; Lead Vocalist (Mezzosoprano) Mitch; Songwriter, Pianist, Vocalist Scott; Songwriter, Pianist, Vocalist Avi; Composer, Guitarist, Vocalist (Bass) Kevin; Songwriter, Cellist, Saxophonist, Vocalist, Beatboxer * Kristi, Mitch, Scott, Avi, and Kevin Possessions Category:Male Category:Half-Blood